Miscommunication
by mirna03
Summary: A story set predominantly in the human world, Soi Fon and Yoruichi are roommates living in a luxurious apartment. As the days turn to dusk Soi Fon's feelings begin to blossom while Yoruichi remains oblivious. When one day Soi Fon finds the courage to put her feelings into words, she wasn't prepared for the unexpected outcome and the whirlwind of emotions that come with it.
1. Chapter 1

The backyard of the hotel was beautifully decorated and the sun bathed its summer rays on the small crowd that had started to gather. Rows of chairs lined the yard wrapped in soft white silk, and a carpet of plush red velvet trailed down the middle allowing for guests and most importantly the couple to be wed to walk down the aisle. A white marble statue of an angel stood amongst a stone basin on both sides near the entrance of the yard, water spouting out of its cold stone fingertips. The tree trunks were wrapped in bows of lavender and golden silk, their massive drooping branches adorned with Christmas lights to be lit once the sun had made its descent below the horizon. The wedding altar was decorated out of lush bouquets of pink and white roses attached to thin vines forming a magnificent arc. Wrapped around the bouquet, and hanging down gracefully were pearls strung onto one another, their bead clicking against one another in the soft summer breeze.

Soi Fon's pale yellow dress ruffled softly as she made her way towards the middle of the row. She ran her fingers through her short black hair, fixing the small flower clip that had come undone. Stumbling slightly in her small pointed heels she quickly sat down, feeling a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. She couldn't remember the last time she had looked so feminine, and while the knee length dress was comfortable, Soi Fon preferred the familiarity of her shihakusho. Scanning the crowd she spotted the sixth division captain and his vice captain sharing soft whispers near the entrance, and watched as Renji brushed a small leaf out of Byakuya's hair. She felt a pang of jealousy as she watched the two men, wondering how they had come to fall in love with one another. Both men were wearing crisp black suits with matching ties that had a peculiar pattern. A shout of laughter startled her as she saw Rangiku, and Shuhei laughing wildly at Ikkaku who was imitating various captains of the thirteen divisions as Toshiro looked in on them scowling. In another corner she spotted Unohana smiling at Yachiru as she sniffed at the flowers in the garden while Kenpachi wandered around trying to find a sparring partner.

"Captain Soi Fon!" boomed a cheery voice, interrupting her. "You look exceptional in a dress."

"Captain Kyoraku," replied Soi Fon sourly, glancing at the two women standing next to him with their arms draped across his. "I see you had a little party of your own," she remarked glancing at his flushed cheeks.

"Nothing wrong with a few drink. It's a wedding after all! We are celebrating the unity of two of our previous captains!"

Soi Fon's eyes narrowed to slits as she watched the 8th division captain sway slightly, grinning from ear to ear. "I take it that you're not in a good mood captain Soi Fon. Perhaps you need a few drinks of your own to help you get into the mood?"

"No thanks," replied Soi Fon stiffly.

"Kyoraku!" exclaimed voice. "The party hasn't even started and you are already drunk!"

"Ahh I'm fine. Would you like a drink Ukitake?" asked Kyoraku as he pulled a small flask from the inside of his breast pocket.

"We should find a seat. I apologize if he bothered you captain Soi Fon," said Ukitake humbly.

"It's fine. Just keep him away from me for the rest of the day."

"Of course. I hope you enjoy yourself today," replied Ukitake as he steered Kyoraku in the opposite direction.

_How can I?_ she thought sadly, yet she gave a small nod, her eyes betraying nothing.

Almost all of the captains had arrived by then including their vice captains as well as other close friends of the couple, and soon a hush fell as the pastor made his way to the altar. Rangiku grabbed Toshiro's arm and pulled him next to the unoccupied chair beside Soi Fon.

"Captain Soi Fon," he said nodding formally.

"Captain Hitsugaya," she replied. "I see you are left to do the babysitting," she said throwing a disapproving look at Rangiku's flushed face.

Gritting his teeth Toshiro managed to say, "I told her to drink after the ceremony." Forcing the urge to roll her eyes Soi Fon turned her attention to the altar as the pastor placed his glasses on his nose, peering at the book in his hands.

A small orchestra near the altar started filling the yard with the sweet melodies of harps and violins as the onlookers rose from their seats. The groom entered shortly after the pastor flashing a lazy white smile, and fixing his black bowtie took his place at the altar. His dark blue suit was crisp, every crease neatly pressed, and his blonde hair shone in the sun. Soi Fon was astounded to see that he had actually managed to get a haircut and run a comb through the tangled mane of shaggy hair. She clenched her fists, watching that languid smile plastered on his face as he ran his fingers through his sun kissed hair. Soon, all eyes were turned towards the entrance as the two handsome groomsmen walked arm in arm; Byakuya unsmiling and proud, Renji flushing furiously, yet the happiness in their eyes were evident. As they made their way towards the altar Soi Fon noticed the peculiar pattern on their ties once more and felt puzzled, wondering why the tiny trees dotted across the ties had faces and little arms and legs. Another pang of jealousy shot through her as she watched the two men stand on the groom's side with their matching ties and shining eyes. All eyes turned towards the entrance once more as Ichigo walked in with Rukia and Orihime on each arm. The bridesmaids were wearing a strapless pale lavender dress that brushed the floor as they walked. The bodice was decorated with small beaded jewels, and a thin black sash with a small bow was wrapped across their waist. They carried a bouquet of alternating ivory and pale pink roses, bundled neatly. Next, Jinta wearing a dark blue tuxedo walked down the aisle bearing the rings on a velvet red cushion, and Ururu followed throwing pale white flowers in her wake as she followed him, blushing happily, her black pigtails bouncing.

Soi Fon gulped, unable to fathom what unexpected emotions she would feel once she laid eyes on the bride. She closed her eyes briefly and took in a breath of fresh air, willing her heart to stop pounding. Her eyes snapped open as she heard gasps of "oohhs" and "ahhs" There, walking towards them arm in arm with Tessai was the most dazzling woman Soi Fon had ever laid eyes on. Her breath caught in her throat as she gazed into those pools of molten gold, watching the woman she loved light up the world with her radiant smile. Her long violet ponytail was gathered at the crown of her head into a bun with small wisps of hair falling softly in her face. A silver tiara adorned with small diamonds and pearls glittered in the sunlight as she moved her head, smiling at the crowd. Her strapless ivory dress was crafted exquisitely with beads forming patterns of roses all along the bodice, and flared slightly towards the bottom. As she walked past Soi Fon their eyes met and her smile faltered slightly, but she quickly recovered and walked down the aisle towards Urahara boldly. Soi Fon's heart started pounding wildly, every beat sending waves upon waves of pain crashing against her chest. She clutched her chest, willing her eyes to not betray her heart yet she felt her vision blurring as the tears welled up in her eyes. She promised herself she wouldn't cry, promised herself that she wouldn't go to the wedding until she was ready to accept that the woman she loved was marrying the man she had known since she was a little girl. She blinked furiously angry at her weakness, wondering how Yoruichi still had a hold on her. After all the pain she had put her through Soi Fon still wasn't able to let go of her. She thought of the nights she cried herself to sleep as she thought of Yoruichi making love to other men, the day she had confessed her feelings only to be rejected from the one person she had ever opened up to and had fallen in love with. _She was my world. I lived for her, breathed for her, would have died for her if I had to. It hurts. It's too painful for me to watch her, gazing lovingly with those beautiful eyes into his. I can't bear it. _A slight sob escaped her lips, and she quickly coughed into her hands, hoping that nobody had heard that pitiful sound.

As Yoruichi stood across from Urahara the crowd stopped fawning over her dress and a sudden hush fell as the pastor cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to unite this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Soi Fon flinched slightly, and while the pastor droned on reading short versus from the Bible she watched the young couple, the love in their eyes so dazzling that Soi Fon had to blink unexpectedly as she felt her eyes start to burn. A small nudge startled her as she turned and saw Rangiku wordlessly handing her a handkerchief. Blushing slightly, embarrassed that the tenth division vice captain had seen her in such an unseemly state she quietly thanked her and dabbed her eyes.

"Urahara Kisuke will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? "

"I do," replied Urahara softly.

"Shihouin Yoruichi will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," answered Yoruichi, her smile as warm as the summer sun. Soi Fon gulped, willing the lump in her throat to stop rising. She took in a deep breath, and a soft shudder escaped from her lips.

"Take hands and repeat after me, I Urahara Kisuke,"

" I Urahara Kisuke,"

"Take you, Shihouin Yoruichi."

"Take you Shihouin Yoruichi."

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold,"

"To be my wedded wife, to have and to hold,"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer,"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer,"

"To love and to cherish, from this day forward,"

"To love and to cherish, from this day forward," Urahara's smile widened as he said the last sentence, his eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

The pastor turned to Yoruichi," I Shihouin Yoruichi."

"I Shihouin Yoruichi,"

"Take you Urahara Kisuke,"

Take you Urahara Kisuke,"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold,"

"To be my wedded husband, to have and to hold,"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer,"

"For better for worse, for richer for poorer,"

"To love and to cherish, from this day forward,"

"To love and to cherish, from this day forward," she finished the last words softly, gazing longingly into his eyes.

"Do you have a ring for the bride?" asked the pastor. Urahara nodded in response "Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said solemnly.

"Is there a ring for the groom?" asked the pastor turning to Yoruichi.

"Kisuke doesn't need a ring," she playfully teased as the crowd laughed, and Urahara feigned a shocked look. Soi Fon almost gagged as she watched the smiling couple, unable to feel an ounce of happiness.

"Please place the ring on the groom's finger and say: With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed," repeated Yoruichi, her playful smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"In as much as Kisuke and Yoruichi have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

Yoruichi grabbed Urahara roughly and kissed him hard on the mouth as the crowd hooted and whistled. The pastor looked away, flushing slightly and somebody yelled, "That's enough! Save it for tonight!" Soi Fon froze, her eyes glued on the couple locking lips. She wasn't able to move a muscle, nor was she able to draw a breath. She wished she could look away, but her body was immobilized. Flashes of the memories they had shared and the time they spent together blurred before her eyes as the tears started rolling down her cheeks. _I shouldn't have come to this wedding. I wasn't ready to let her go. _Stumbling past Rangiku and Toshiro she dashed toward the hotel, ignoring the shouts of the tenth division vice captain. She hurled across the hall, slipping in her heels, and ran blindly not knowing where she was going or what to do next. As she ran past the corridor she flung open the first door she saw, and threw herself inside. She slumped against the wall, burying her hands in her face letting the tears flow freely as the image of Yoruichi kissing Urahara burned a hole in her heart.

She didn't know how much time had passed nor did she care. Eventually the tears had dried on her face, and after washing her tear stained cheeks she smoothed the creases on her dress. Gazing at her reflection she saw the hollowness in her eyes, wondering when the light had died out. Her lips started trembling as she thought of congratulating the couple, and before she could burst into tears again she decided that it would be best if she left without saying goodbye to anybody. As she turned the handle to open the bathroom door, somebody flung it open and burst through the door, startling her. Her eyes widened as she gazed into the cat like eyes of Yoruichi unable to move, unable to grasp what was happening.

"Yo...Yoruichi...-sama," she whispered.

"Soi Fon," said Yoruichi quietly..."There is something I need to tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: One year ago

The fallen red and yellow leaves swirled in the wind as Soi Fon briskly made her way towards the first division headquarters for the captain's meeting. The sky was overcast, and the slight chill made the air taste cool and crisp. She walked past the sixth division headquarters watching Renji show some of the new recruits sword techniques. A sinking feeling settled in her chest as she thought about the day he and Byakuya had come out as a couple. The news had taken Soul Society by storm and while on the outside Soi Fon remained indifferent to their relationship, she in fact admired the bond that they shared. She sighed slightly, wondering if one day she would muster enough courage to tell Yoruichi what was in her heart. She remembered when she had almost confessed a year ago on Valentine's day. She had spent the entire night trying to bake chocolates, and had all but given up, however picturing the happiness on Yoruichi's face as she received her gift gave Soi Fon the encouragement that she needed. The next day she shyly approached her, blushing furiously and stuttering as she handed Yoruichi the chocolates only to have her transform into a cat that very moment and reject her gift. She remembered wanting the Earth to swallow her whole as Yoruichi in her cat like form sniffed at the chocolates and turned her nose away. Ever since then, Soi Fon had been terrified to try again, and would rather keep her feelings locked away than get rejected by the woman she was in love with.

Upon reaching the first division headquarters she pushed the heavy oak doors, and made her way to her designated spot next to the fourth division captain. She glanced at the empty spots wondering when the three missing captains would be replaced. _It would be nice if Yoruichi-sama came back to soul society. We can train together, just like how we did years ago._ Her mind wandered back a hundred years ago to that evening under the moonlit sky, in a thicket surrounded by cherry blossom trees. She was practicing her sword techniques angry at herself for failing to protect Yoruichi, when all of a sudden a hand gently took a hold of her arm. As the soft pink petals fell to the ground Yoruichi whispered soothingly into her ears, every word she uttered was like a soft caress, brimming with warmth and affection. It was at that tender moment that Soi Fon realized that she was in love with the woman whom she idolized like a goddess. From that day on she feverously practiced day and night, vowing to protect Yoruichi till the day she let out her last breath.

Soi Fon's thoughts were interrupted as the captain commander cleared his throat, "As all of you know since Aizen had settled himself in Hueco Mundo the amount of Hollows are accumulating in the human world, especially in regions where there is a large amount of spiritual pressure. As of late an increasing amount of hollows have been descending into the human world, however that is not of importance as those shinigami stationed in the real world are capable of handling them. It's the Arrancar that we have to worry about."

"Arrancar?" asked Ukitake

"Hollows that have removed their mask in order to gain Shinigami like powers," said Kyoraku.

"Regular hollows that have removed their masks aren't a concern to us. However those that are Menos or stronger have abilities that are on par with the Gotei 13."

"Have they been making appearances in the real world?" asked Unohana breathily.

"Unfortunately the shinigami on patrol have spotted a few. I will be sending a captain level shinigami for a few months to scour the town, report any sightings and suspicious activity in the area."

"Aizen is the one behind all of this," growled Komamura.

"Most likely this is his doing, however more information is needed. Perhaps this will help us when the time comes to face him in battle," answered Yamamoto. "I would like captain Soi Fon to handle this matter. You will spend a few months in the real world observing any suspicious movements and preparing weekly reports. You are not to attack the Arrancar unless your life, the life of a shinigami or the life of a human is in danger. Since these particular Arrancar posses intelligence it is possible that they are acting under Aizen's orders. They are more powerful than the average Hollow, and any information on their abilities may be useful to us. Do you have any questions?"

"No captain commander," answered Soi Fon solemnly.

"It's settled then, captain Soi Fon of the second division you will be departing for the real world tonight. Lodging and food will be provided by Urahara Kisuke and his company. Now moving on to other matters."

Soi Fon flinched internally, balling her hands into fists she willed herself to remain expressionless. _I can't live in that man's house...but that's where Yoruichi-sama lives, and if I stay there for the duration of my assignment then I can be closer to her. _She wonder whether Yoruichi slept in Urahara's room, wondered if he had seen her transformation and seen her naked. She blushed slightly, and shaking the image of Yoruichi's toned naked body out of her head she proceeded to listen to the rest of the meeting.

After the meeting was over Soi Fon made her way back to the second division barracks. She climbed the stairs, and pushing the door open welcomed the coolness of the air as she stepped inside. The second division barracks were extremely well furnished with automatic doors, air conditioning to accommodate the summer months, and heated floors for the winter. A giant emblazon of the Shihouin family crest was carved into the wall of the main chamber. She marched past the many rooms of the second division barracks, and reaching her lieutenant's office, walked right in.

"Captain!" exclaimed Omaeda, startled at her abrupt arrival. He was lounging in his office, his legs sprawled out on the table, cracker crumbs on the front of his shihakusho.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Quickly brushing the crumbs from his clothes, he sat up straight and cleared his throat. "I'm working on the report for today."

"Never mind that. I'm leaving for the real world tonight on a brief mission. I won't be back until a few months, and therefore you will be in charge until I get back. Try not to do anything rash or foolish while I'm gone."

"More than a month? A captain being stationed in the real world?"

"There have been sightings of powerful Arrancar in the real world that have abilities to match the Gotei 13. I need to investigate the matter in case it is useful for defeating Aizen."

"Sounds dangerous. You should be cautious captain,"

"Hmph, who do you think you're talking to? You better not slack on your duties. You have to do double the work."

"You can count on me captain!" he said enthusiastically saluting her.

"Good," she said briskly and turned on her heel, her two long braids swaying as she turned the corner. She made her way towards her office and packed a few belongings, neatly folding her clothes and placing them in a backpack. Swinging it across her shoulders she made her way to the Senkaimon. The giant gate was located on a massive courtyard atop of a large tower. Stopping in front of the gates she nodded at the two individuals from the Kido Corps who stood on either side of the Senkaimon. As the gate slowly opened a flood of bright light shot towards the sky and a black hell butterfly appeared landing on her slender shoulder. She stepped through the gate and left Soul Society behind her.

Upon arriving in the real world she blinked, shielding her eyes from the sun. After trudging through the dark tunnel to enter the real world her eyes were unaccustomed to the glaring sun and began stinging. Eventually the stinging ebbed away and she reluctantly began walking towards Urahara's store, her fists clenched tightly. _That shack of a home is no place for Yoruichi-sama. I can't believe that for the past 100 years those were the kind of accommodations that he provided for her. She is the princess of one of the four Great Noble families, and deserves to be treated like royalty. _Lost in her hatred for Urahara, Soi Fon abruptly came to a stop in front of the door realizing that she was finally here. Before she could knock on the door it swung open revealing a tall dark skinned man with square shaped glasses wearing a blue apron.

"Captain Soi Fon," said Tessai, "We have been expecting you." Nodding politely Soi Fon entered, and came face to face with none other than Urahara Kisuke, seated cross legged on the floor in front of his roundtable sipping a cup of tea.

"Captain Soi Fon," he murmured, flashing a lazy smile.

"Urahara," said Soi Fon coolly.

"Are you hungry or thirsty? Can I get you anything," he inquired politely.

"Where is Yoruichi-sama?"

"Ahh...Yoruichi is prowling the streets somewhere."

"What do you mean prowling?" she asked angrily. "Yoruichi-sama is not some stray animal that should wander around these filthy streets!"

"How rude!" remarked Tessai. "You come into our home and..." Urahara held out his hand signalling for Tessai to stop talking.

"Look, she will be back soon. I know you haven't seen her since the day Soul Society learned of Aizen's plans."

"I would like to spend some time alone with Yoruichi-sama,"

"Of course, she's all yours," replied Urahara smirking.

Glaring at Urahara Soi Fon sat down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tessai please bring our guest a cup of hot tea."

"No thank you," said Soi Fon coldly.

"It wouldn't do for our guest to refuse our hospitality," remarked Urahara. Her eyes narrowed dangerously, yet she didn't say another word and sipped on her tea once Tessai brought it over.

"As you know there have been sightings of Arrancar. They seem to be wandering between the real world and Hueco Mundo."

"I am aware of the situation, that's why I have been summoned," she answered coldly, munching on a biscuit.

"I will show you to your room once you have finished," said Urahara changing the subject abruptly. "There is a training room downstairs as well. Please feel free to use it."

"Thank you," replied Soi Fon stiffly. With nothing more to say they sat in awkward silence until the front door slammed open revealing a dark skinned woman, her long violet hair gleaming in the sun.

"Oh, Soi Fon, you're here," she said cheerfully.

Soi Fon leapt unexpectedly, turning to face the woman who had addressed her, "Yo...Yoruichi-sama!"

"It's good to see you Soi Fon," said Yoruichi smiling warmly.

Flushing slightly, Soi Fon lowered her gaze to the floor, "It's..really good to see you too."

"Have you eaten Soi Fon? I'm soo hungry," she purred.

"I..had a cookie," she said quietly meeting Yoruichi's golden eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes wandered to Yoruichi's voluptuous breasts threatening to spill from the bodice of her white tube top. She could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, and quickly averted her gaze.

"Bah! A cookie! Kisuke, you should have fed our guest properly."

"I tried," replied Urahara fanning himself, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Captain Soi Fon would like to spend some time alone with you," he said in a dangerously soft voice, his smile growing wider.

"Ahh, what's the matter Soi Fon? Do you have something important to discuss with me?" she asked taking a seat next to her.

"Well...well..it's just...I wanted to catch up with you since we haven't seen each other in a really long time."

"Is that all? You looked so nervous, I thought it was something serious," she laughed. Tessai brought out a large pot of rice and placed a large bowl in front of Yoruichi and a smaller one in front of Soi Fon. Yoruichi grabbed a spoon and scooped large handfuls of rice into her plate as Ururu brought in a bowl of vegetables and curry.

Yoruichi grabbed Soi Fon's bowl and was about to hand her a large helping, when Soi Fon seized her arm, "Yoruichi-sama! I'll do it."

"Relax Soi Fon. You're our guest," she replied and ignoring Soi Fon protests she proceeded to dish out the vegetables. Soi Fon passively sat aside feeling a little embarrassed at how politely Yoruichi was treating her guest. She thanked her profusely and once they started eating Urahara and Tessai left the room.

"How is everything in Seireitei?" Yoruichi asked her in between mouthfuls of rice.

"We are recovering very well, and rebuilding the structures that have been damaged. The shinigami stationed in the real world have reported sightings of Arrancar. The captain commander believes they have been acting under Aizen's orders."

"That's probably true. Have you been sent to the real world to observe and report back?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama. I am also to fight the Arrancar if they pose a threat to anybody," she replied humbly.

"You should be careful Soi Fon. They are a lot stronger than you think."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama...Umm...there is something that I've been meaning to discuss with you." Soi Fon paused, unable to begin her sentence.

"What is it?" asked Yoruichi, looking up to meet Soi Fon's dark grey eyes.

"I..thank you for your hospitality, but I'm afraid that I can't stay here for the duration of my mission"

"Huh? Why not?"

_Because I'm so in love with you that seeing you around __**him**__ will drive me insane._"Well, there are already five people living here so I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense Soi Fon! Stop thinking like that. You're staying here and that's final."

"But Yoruchi-sama...That man," Soi Fon blurted without thinking.

"Kisuke? Does he bother you that much? Ahh! Do you have feelings for him by any chance?" asked Yoruichi grinning.

"Yoruichi-sama! How can you think that I would have feelings for that...that man!" exclaimed Soi Fon appalled.

"You don't need to hide anything from me Soi Fon. You had your heart set on him for years now. Over a hundred years I believe. He is single you know?" she said winking.

Blushing furiously Soi Fon spluttered, "Yoruichi-sama...I don't have feelings for that...that man. But I would feel much more comfortable if I were able to find accommodations elsewhere." A sense of relief coursed through her body making her head feel woozy. She was ecstatic that Urahara and Yoruichi were not in a relationship, and couldn't help but grin.

"I understand Soi Fon. You are so overwhelmed by your feelings for Kisuke that it's difficult for you to be around him constantly. Especially since you want to be alone with him," she said grinning.

"That's not true Yoruichi-sama!"

"It's okay Soi Fon. We will find other accommodations for you. Perhaps you and I should find an apartment for the time being?"

"Umm..Yoruichi sama...Are you saying that we will be living together?" asked Soi Fon hesitantly.

"Rent is expensive these days," she mumbled through a spoonful of rice. "I know you would prefer to live with Kisuke, but he does have a shop to manage."

Soi Fon shuddered slightly. "There is no way that I will live with that man."

"Then it's settled! Let's hunt for an apartment!"

_ I sat there silently unable to form the words that were on my mind. I was astounded that Yoruichi-sama suggested moving out together. It was like music to my ears to hear her utter those words. To be able to live with her for a few months...It was something that was unfathomable to me. To be able to reach out and touch someone whom I worshipped like a goddess, it was all I could ever have dreamed of and more. _

_ "_Are you sure this is alright Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi looked up, her golden eyes softening as she gazed at Soi Fon. "It's perfectly alright Soi Fon. Stop worrying so much."

Soi Fon gulped, feeling the flush creeping up her cheeks. The intensity of Yoruichi's golden eyes, burning into Soi Fon as bright as the summer sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She tossed and turned, unable to fall asleep that night as Yoruichi's warm smile swam across her mind every time she tried closing her eyes. Soi Fon was still astonished at the turn of events and while she was thrilled at the prospect of living with Yoruichi, she was a little nervous as well. The futon underneath her felt uncomfortable and unfamiliar, not to mention the fact that Urahara provided it was enough to make her skin crawl. She never wanted to be in debt to that man, and the longer she imposed on his hospitality, the more irritated she would feel. Eventually she dozed into a fitful stupor and was shortly awakened by Ururu shaking her softly. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she shielded herself from the thin sliver of sunlight that was shining on her.

"Is it morning already?" she groggily asked the little girl.

"It's nine o'clock captain Soi Fon. Yoruichi is in the main room waiting to speak to you."

Her eyes snapped open, "How long have I kept her waiting for?!" Without waiting for a response she dashed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and have a quick shower. Slamming the door open she dropped to the floor, "My sincerest apologies Yoruichi-sama. I should not have kept you waiting."

"Huh? Soi Fon why are you on your knees? There is nothing to apologize for. I'm just having some breakfast. Here," she said handing her a bowl of miso soup.

"But...I kept you waiting didn't I?"

"You need to let loose you know that! Relax, and stop treating me like I'm royalty."

"But..you are," she sputtered.

"Listen Soi Fon. I can't have you acting like this when we live together. You need to treat me as your equal."

"Yoruichi-sama I can't possibly do that!"

"Soi Fon," said Yoruichi quietly, rising to her feet and kneeling where Soi Fon was. Placing a hand gently under her chin, she forced Soi Fon to look into her eyes. "I need you to treat me as your equal. It would make it much more enjoyable and easier if you did. Do you understand?"

"Yo...Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon stammered, blushing furiously, "I will do as you say. Whatever you want of me."

"Good! I have some good news that I wanted to discuss with you. I was able to find us an apartment. We can start moving as soon as we want."

"How did you manage to do that in such a short amount of time!" she squealed.

"I know someone who is renting out his room for few months since he will be leaving the country."

"You have really good connections Yoruichi-sama."

"We should probably check out the place before we move in. Since we won't be staying long we just need new bedspreads and pillows. Other than that we can just bring some clothes, and other necessities. "

"Have you ever been to that apartment?"

"Of course, many times in fact," she said with a wicked grin, her eyes glinting mischievously.

Soi Fon frowned, "What do you mean by that Yoruichi-sama?"

"Don't worry about it Soi Fon," replied Yoruichi laughing.

"Well if you find it comfortable, then I'm sure I will too," she said quietly.

"Are you sure Soi Fon?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama. The sooner we move in the better," she said defiantly.

"Ho, that hard to stay under the same roof as Kisuke huh?" she grinned, playfully elbowing her.

"Yo..Yoruichi-sama, it's not like that!"

"Yes, yes, now eat your breakfast Soi Fon," she said handing her chopsticks.

"But Yoruichi-sa..umpf," Yoruichi had stuffed an omelette roll in Soi Fon's mouth, silencing her. The heat rose to her cheeks turning them a rosy pink as she chewed on her omelette and managed to swallow.

Once the two women had eaten a hearty breakfast and the dishes had been cleared, Yoruichi got up, stretching her limber legs. Soi Fon stared at her intently, watching the way her back arched, her chest jutting out. _She looks so much like a cat. Yoruichi-sama is so cute when she stretches like that. _She began fantasizing about playing with Yoruichi in her cat like form, rubbing her belly and scratching her behind the ears.

"Let's go Soi Fon!"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama!" she replied enthusiastically, shaking Yoruichi's cat like image from her mind.

Pushing the door open, the two women greeted the overcast skies with smiles on their faces. Despite the dreary weather, Soi Fon couldn't help but grin at the wonderful turn of events that had played out last night. She shyly glanced at Yoruichi noticing a small strand of hair that had come undone from her ponytail, and fought the urge to reach over and tuck it behind her ear. They walked briskly as Yoruichi described the layout of the apartment, and the breathtaking view of the skyline that was visible through the large window of the living room. Turing her attention to the building Yoruichi was pointing at Soi Fon gasped, awed at the building towering in front of them.

"It's huge, Yoruichi-sama. How many floors does this building have?"

"Around 50 I believe." Pushing the glass door open, Yoruichi withdrew a card from her pocket and placed it on a small scanner attached to the second door. It automatically opened after the beep and the two women entered the building. The white marble floors were polished to perfection, their reflections gleaming as they walked towards the elevator. A young security guard sitting behind a well furnished ornate desk nodded at Yoruichi solemnly, his gaze lingering on Soi Fon as if he were memorizing her face. Large potted plants lined the walls of the entrance making the vast room seem less intimidating.

The doors to the elevators opened, and Yoruichi pressed the button leading to the 42nd floor. "This is a really nice place. Why don't you live here Yoruichi-sama?"

"I like living with Kisuke and everybody else. It's a lot more convenient and much more fun than living alone in a fancy apartment."

Soi Fon gulped, "So you're doing all this for me?"

"Of course! I can't have you losing focus and getting yourself in trouble because Kisuke's presence is such a distraction!" Soi Fon ignored the jab, as she felt the guilt bubbling up inside of her.

"You really didn't have to come with me," Soi Fon whispered. "I would have been fine with finding a place of my own."

"Soi Fon," said Yoruichi gently, moving to stand in front of her. She placed her hand underneath her chin forcing Soi Fon to look into her golden eyes. "You need to stop saying these things okay? I wanted to come with you so I did. It's as simple as that. Stop thinking that you are a burden to me."

She was melting under Yoruichi's gaze, unable to draw a breath, her heart thundering against her ribs. She was startled when the doors opened abruptly and took a step back praying that Yoruichi didn't hear the pounding in her chest. They walked out of the elevator in silence, Yoruichi leading the way towards their apartment and shortly came to a stop at door number 11.

"I'll let the security guard know that we need an extra key for the room," Yoruichi said as she swung the door open. They entered a well furnished spacious room with sleek black leather couches. Their footsteps were masked by the thick white carpet, that lay like a white blanket of snow, covering the entire apartment. In the center of the room was an ivory coffee table with a beautiful bouquet of freshly picked roses placed in an exquisitely patterned black vase. The roses stood out starkly against the sleekness of the black and white room, bleeding scarlet. A large mahogany bookshelf was leaning against the wall stacked from floor to ceiling with volumes of manga, novels in various genres, and several books on interior design. Soi Fon hesitantly made her way towards the window, drawing the white curtains aside and let out a small squeal. The view of the city was breathtaking even in the overcast sky and she couldn't imagine the beauty of it in the sunset. Drawing the curtains shut she made her way to the kitchen, with its spotless white cabinets. A bowl of fruits stood on the black counter breathing life into the crisp colourless room. Copper and silver pots and pans were hanging from the ceiling making it very accessible for everyday use. She made her way to the bedroom and found Yoruichi admiring a landscape painting. The spacious king sized bed was covered in a black and white patterned bedspread, and black velvet cushions lined the headboard. Two tall black lamps stood on either side of the bed illuminating the room. Soi Fon ran her fingers along the white dresser that stood against a wall, surprised to find that not a single speck of dust was found on her finger.

"This is a pretty sweet apartment isn't it?!" remarked Yoruichi enthusiastically.

"It's almost as if nobody has ever lived here," said Soi Fon hesitantly. "But it is beautiful!" she finished quickly.

"My friend is an interior designer as you may have guessed by now. Well make yourself at home Soi Fon. This place is ours for the next couple of months," said Yoruichi as she lowered herself onto the bed.

"Is this just a one bedroom apartment?"

"Yup. I'm sure you don't mind sharing a bed with me?"

"Yo...Yoruichi-sama, I can't possibly share a bed with you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, you will not," she replied firmly, fixing her cat like gaze on Soi Fon.

Unable to hold her gaze, Soi Fon lowered her eyes to the floor. "But..,"

"This bed is big enough for the both of us. This is an incredible apartment that I managed to get for the both of us and I want us to be comfortable and happy."

"You are very kind Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon mumbled.

"Bahhh! You say strange things sometimes," she replied exasperated as she sprawled across the bed. "We should probably bring our belongings for the night and do some grocery shopping as well."

"You should just stay here and rest Yoruichi-sama. I can bring our things and buy the groceries."

"Soi Fon, what did I tell you about shouldering everything on your own? Rely on me a little more. I've lived in the human world for over a hundred years and have more knowledge than you about the human world."

"My apologies Yoruichi-sama," replied Soi Fon humbly.

"You really don't need to apologize Soi Fon. Just unwind a little and don't act so uptight when you are around me."

Soi Fon nodded mutely, forcing herself to keep quiet and not shower Yoruichi with gratitude. She had never gotten used to how easily Yoruichi treated her as an equal, disregarding her birth and social status. Sighing softly Yoruichi climbed out of bed, "Let's go Soi Fon." Following her silently they made their way out of the building and back to Urahara's shop to grab their belongings and head to the grocery store.

"I've never been to a grocery store in the real world before Yoruichi-sama," mumbled Soi Fon, a little embarrassed by her confession.

"It's not so different from Soul Society. We just have to pay in a different currency though. Everything is pretty easy to find and if anything we can always steal some stuff from Urahara's store," she said with a wicked grin.

"I wrote down a list of things we need Yoruichi-sama. Perhaps we should split up?"

"Sure," replied Yoruichi, wheeling the shopping cart. "You should go grab a basket. Meet you by the cash registers," she said, her hips swaying as she sauntered away. Soi Fon lowered her eyes, watching the way her body moved. _She's so sexy..._

"Excuse me, are you in line?" asked a voice.

"Oh! No," replied Soi Fon startled. Giving a little shake of her head she slipped her fingers in her pocket, drawing out the list of items she had penned down. Deciding to buy the necessary toiletries she made her way to aisle 4, and was immediately overwhelmed with the amount of choices that lay before her. The aisle was filled with rows of toothpastes, those that made your enamel stronger, your smile brighter, extra cavity protection. Not to mention the different brands she saw made her head spin. She wasn't sure as to what toothpaste Yoruichi used and felt ashamed to ask her such a silly question. She spent nearly half an hour buying toothpaste, toothbrush, mouthwash, shampoo, lotion, soap, and was struggling to decided between the vanilla shea-butter or coconut jasmine body wash when her phone vibrated against her back pocket

"Crap, Yoruichi-sama is already finished," she muttered to herself reading the text message. She grabbed the shea-butter body wash, and went to the front of the supermarket to meet Yoruichi. Yoruichi's cart was filled to the with colourful fruits and vegetables, an assortment of pasta as well as several cans of tuna fish.

"What have you got there Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi rummaging through the items.

"Umm, just some stuff we need. I...I wasn't sure what brand you liked so if you want me to get something else I can do that."

"These are just perfect Soi Fon," she replied, smiling fondly at Soi Fon. Soi Fon blushed, and dropped her gaze to the floor. Yoruichi watched her carefully, her eyes lingering on Soi Fon's rosy cheeks.

"Next in line!" called the cashier. After paying for their groceries, they walked in comfortable silence towards their new apartment.

"Soi Fon can you cook?" asked Yoruichi as she watched Soi Fon put away the groceries.

"Umm..for you I will," she mumbled. "I can't cook very well, but for Yoruichi-sama I will!" she voiced determinedly.

Yoruichi burst out laughing, and walked towards her. "You're really cute you know," she said softly, placing a hand on top of her head. "But you know what I'd really like?" she whispered, her golden eyes melting into Soi Fon's.

"N..No," choked Soi Fon. She could feel the heat of Yoruichi's body, and to her horror, felt the blood rushing to her clit.

"I think, that you should wear a cute little maid outfit. What do you think about that Soi Fon?" she whispered huskily, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What?!" Soi Fon squealed backing away as her eyes grew wide.

"HAHAHAHA! I was only joking Soi Fon! You should have seen the horrified look on your face! Damn if only I had a camera."

Soi Fon's heart was thundering against her ribs, her breathing coming out in short gasps. "You...you tease me too much Yoruichi-sama!" she wailed.

"I'm sorry Soi Fon. I couldn't help it."

"You don't need to apologize Yoruichi-sama!"

"Just understand that you shouldn't take certain things I say seriously. Now how about we cook our first dinner together?"

"If it were up to me Yoruichi-sama I would be the one doing the housework."

"We have already been through this!" replied Yoruichi in exasperation as she filled a large pot of water.

"I...I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama," she said humbly. "What are we making today?"

"I'm in the mood for Italian food, what about you?"

"That sounds really good!"

"Perfect! Let's get started!"

"Yes! Yoruichi-sama!"

An hour later the aroma of fresh tomato sauce and basil wafted through the kitchen, making Soi Fon's stomach grumble loudly. Yoruichi glanced over, her eyes meeting Soi Fon's as she continued to stir the pot. Soi Fon looked away embarrassed at her rumbling stomach. "Dinner will be ready soon," Yoruichi answered in response to Soi Fon's stomach. Soi Fon felt the flush in her cheeks deepen, and busied herself with cutting the lettuce. Once she was finished, she set the table, and helped Yoruichi dish out the pasta onto two plates.

"This smells delicious Yoruichi-sama. I didn't know you can cook so well. Where did you learn? I thought Tessai did all the cooking."

"Mostly, yes but I like to help out occasionally, although I definitely enjoy eating the food more," she said laughing as she carried the two plates to the dining room. The night's meal was exquisite, the sauce bursting with flavour in her mouth. The chicken was cooked to perfection, tender and warm, she savoured the every bite of it. She watched as Yoruichi went to grab a third helping of pasta and smiled to herself, amused at how much of an appetite she had. Soi Fon was content, her belly full and her mind relaxed as Yoruichi and her discussed the tidings of Soul Society and their training sessions a 100 years ago.

"You have become a great warrior Soi Fon," said Yoruichi in a serious tone, the playfulness vanishing from her eyes.

"Tha...Thank you," Soi Fon stammered feeling a little self conscious. "I learned from the best of course."

"I'm glad, that we get to spend some time together."

"Me too...Yoruichi-sama...I've I've missed you!" she blurted and immediately regretted doing so.

"I missed you too Soi Fon," said Yoruichi quietly.

"Anyway," Soi Fon cleared her throat, as silence fell upon them. "Do you have any plans for tonight?" asked Soi Fon, hoping Yoruichi would stay.

"No..I think I'll head to bed early today. What about you? When do you have to patrol the streets?"

"Probably tomorrow morning."

"Well in that case you should get a good night's rest," said Yoruichi as she started clearing the table.

That night, as Soi Fon lay next to Yoruichi, she was consciously aware of the sound of her breathing. She turned over on her side and propped herself on her elbow as she gazed at Yoruichi's innocent sleeping face, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She leaned in slowly, and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I love you Yoruichi-sama," she whispered, and rolling over managed to fall asleep. Yoruichi slowly opened her eyes, watching Soi Fon's sleeping silhouette, and lightly touched the spot where she kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

The morning dawned bright as Soi Fon yawned stretching. She noticed that Yoruichi was not lying next to her, and gingerly moved closer touching her pillow. She hugged the pillow, breathing in the scent of Yoruichi's jasmine shampoo and a soft sigh escaped her lips. She had never felt so delighted to wake up and embrace the morning sunshine. Her spirits high, she hopped out of bed and padded towards the kitchen. The strong aroma of freshly brewed coffee drifted throughout the living room, mingled with the sizzling of eggs and bacon.

"Good morning!" Yoruichi greeted cheerfully. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"I have never felt so refreshed in the morning. The bed was just so comfortable." _And having you sleeping next to me is more than I could have ever asked for, _she said to herself. Soi Fon poured herself and Yoruichi a cup of coffee, and brought it to the table while Yoruichi carried the plates of toast, eggs and bacon. "You really should let me cook more often Yoruichi-sama," scowled Soi Fon.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mind cooking and if anything you can be in charge of the cleaning and laundry."

"That sounds fair," she replied, biting into her toast, and stealing a glance at Yoruichi. She looked extraordinarily beautiful with her hair out, the violet softness tumbling down her back. She wore a cropped tank top, exposing her toned mid-riff, and tight blue shorts that showed off her well defined calves. Yoruichi watched Soi Fon admiring her body and cleared her throat, "Soi Fon, will you be walking through Karakura to see if there are any sightings of Arrancar?"

"Uhh yeah," replied Soi Fon slightly distracted. "I'll probably be doing that for the majority of the day. What about you?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure yet. But I'll meet you for dinner then." Soi Fon nodded in response as she chewed her food. Once they had finished eating Soi Fon had a quick shower, changed into her shihakusho and bidding Yoruichi goodbye walked out the door with a spring in her step.

The morning sun greeted Soi Fon cheerfully as she made her daily rounds around Karakura, her mind preoccupied with other thoughts. The hours crawled by as soi Fon wandered the streets, wondering if this was just a fruitless mission, and the thought of not being able to report anything back made her feel anxious. It was only when she had decided to take a break and settle down against the trunk of a large tree did she feel a disturbance in spiritual pressure. Her head snapped up, she jumped on her feet, her senses alert, the blood pounding in her ears as she began to follow the source of reiatsu. The city blurred to grey and green as she used shunpo and quickly sped away until she came to a grassy open space. A young man with bright orange hair was in the thick of the fight, his bankai unleashed as he blocked an attack from a massive Arrancar. Soi Fon gasped as she saw Ichigo block his massive fist using just the hilt of his sword, and with a quick stroke sliced off his right arm. The giant brute howled in rage as the blood began to gush from his open wound, and he staggered back a look of bewilderment on his ugly face. Soi Fon noticed a smaller man with pale skin and dark hair standing behind the large one, and she immediately sensed that he posed more of a threat. His eyes were black pools of a never ending abyss that sucked your soul into the depths of a black hell. She shuddered slightly and looked away turning her attention on Ichigo, and deciding to interfere only if he needed help. She watched as Ichigo froze, a look of terror in his eyes as he bent over clutching his head in his hands. At that very moment the Arrancar knocked him with one massive blow, sending him flying, a streak of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Soi Fon was about to dart towards the Arrancar, her shikai released when suddenly a scarlet blade appeared out of nowhere blocking the Arrancar's attack. As the dust settled down Soi Fon gasped for in front of her stood Urahara and Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" squealed Soi Fon. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Soi Fon! We didn't notice you there."

"These little people keep getting in our way," said the large Arrancar in a condescending tone, staring his nose down at Yoruichi and Urahara. Just as he was about to land a punch Yoruichi grabbed his massive arm, and with one swing threw him across the grass. The Arrancar staggered to his feet, and punched the ground as dirt exploded in the vicinity just as Yoruichi and Urahara disappeared in a flash narrowly missing the deathblow. In the confusion, Yoruchi flashed behind him and landed a powerful blow across his face. Soi Fon watched in awe as Yoruchi moved her body gracefully like an acrobat and kick the back of his head. She landed on his shoulder, landing another blow to his head, and jumped into the air, spinning elegantly, her violet hair gleaming in the sun as she landed one more powerful kick to his head knocking him out. Yoruichi walked over to Inoue, and cradling her head in her arms gave her a pill to swallow, but as the massive Arrancar once more lurched to his feet and opened his wide mouth, forming a red deadly ball of energy.

"Cero!" Yoruichi exclaimed. The blast exploded from his mouth aimed directly at Yoruichi, but in a quick flash Urahara sent another attack cancelling out the deadly cero. The smaller Arrancar quickly stepped in front of the larger one, just as Urahara yelled "Sing Benihime!" The smaller Arrancar stopped the attack and to everybody's surprise smacked the larger one.

"These guys are Urahara Kisuke and Shihouin Yoruichi. At your level you won't be able to defeat them."

"Running away?" taunted Yoruichi.

"I've completed my mission that has been assigned to me. I'm going to report to Aizen-sama that this Kurosagi Ichigo is trash that's not worthy to kill." The air split in two and a black void appeared behind them as the two disappeared to Hueco Mundo.

Soi Fon walked towards where Yoruichi was kneeling. "Are you okay Yoruichi-sama?" she asked a look of worry flashing in her dark eyes.

"Yeah. You should go home and write your report."

Soi Fon nodded solemnly and headed home, her mind swirling with the unexplained and random appearance of the Arrancar and their interest in Kurosaki Ichigo. Once she got home she ran a bath for herself and throwing her clothes on the floor she lowered herself in the bathtub, letting the scorching water sooth her. She was dozing in the bath, when she heard the key scraping against the lock and the sound of a door slamming shut. "Yoruichi-sama is home," she said, a soft smile touching her lips. She dried herself off, and threw on a lose fitted tank top and sweat pants, and went to greet her in the living room.

"Welcome home Yoruichi-sama," she said smiling warmly. "Is everybody okay?"

"Hey Soi Fon. Yeah everybody recovered well. How's the report coming along?" Yoruichi inquired as she poured herself a glass of water.

"Ahh well I didn't start yet, I just had a very long bath," she replied sheepishly as she sat at the dining table, tucking her legs underneath her.

"Hmm," mumbled Yoruichi distracted. "Wanna order pizza tonight?"

"Sure," replied Soi Fon watching her carefully.

"Is everything okay Yoruichi-sama?" she asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah," she replied sighing. "I'm just really tired, and I'm sure you are as well."

Soi Fon couldn't help but notice that Yoruichi wasn't her usual self, yet she didn't press her on the matter. They both made small talk, and after finishing their pizza headed to bed.

Yoruichi was her usual self the next morning, and the morning after that. The weeks were sheer bliss for Soi Fon, as she learned more about Yoruichi than she had ever known. Living with her used to be an unfathomable dream, yet as the days passed, Soi Fon found their relationship blossoming, and her love for her grew deeper every day. In the evenings they would occasionally spar in Urahara's training room and Soi Fon was able to perfect her shunko under Yoruichi's watchful eyes. They enjoyed cooking dinner together, pouring over cookbooks, and learning new recipes from different cultures. After dinner they would curl up on the couch watching television, or walk beneath the moonlight trying to sense the Arrancar's presence. Soi Fon had never felt more at peace with her life, and while she enjoyed being captain of the second division and chief commander of the stealth force, this was something she could get used to.

One evening Soi Fon was cleaning the master bedroom, dusting the cupboard when she noticed that a pair of Yoruichi's jeans were thrown across a chair. She neatly folded them and opening the top drawer, was about to place it inside when she let out a small gasp. She slammed the drawer shut, her face flushed and her eyes shot towards the bathroom door. She heard the sound of running water and was certain that Yoruichi wouldn't be finished her bath anytime soon. Taking in a deep breath, her hand trembling slightly she gingerly opened the drawer again and found it filled with lacy sexy lingerie. There were an assortment of colours and patterns ranging from, black, scarlet, turquoise, violet, leopard print, zebra print, polka dots, and even kittens. Her exquisite taste in undergarments made Soi Fon blush and against her better judgement she picked up a pretty pink thong, turning it over in her slender fingers, feeling the softness of the material. Her eyes wandered over to a purple phallic shaped object that stood in the corner, and Soi Fon picked it up giving it a quizzical look. She saw a little button at the bottom and turning it on, it vibrated in her hand. As realization dawned on her face, Soi Fon hurriedly dropped the vibrator, the blood rushing to her face. _Yoruichi-sama uses this...to...to pleasure herself...That must mean that...that it's been inside her. _

"Soi Fon!" yelled a voice from the bathroom. Startled Soi Fon slammed the drawer shut, her head snapping towards the bathroom door. "Can you please grab my towel?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama!" Opening the top drawer she grabbed a towel and willed her heart to stop pounding. She knocked on the door, and entered closing it firmly behind her as to not let any of the cold air in. There standing before her in the bathtub, naked and dripping wet was Yoruichi. Soi Fon wasn't able to avert her eyes, instead her mouth slightly hanging apart she gazed at Yoruichi's body, watching the droplets of water trickle down the swell of her breasts, gathering at the tip of her dark nipples. Her eyes wandered to the damp mound of hair in between her legs, as she admired her toned thighs, the beads of water trickling to the floor. Her wet violet hair clung to her skin, adding to her sensuality, and her golden eyes sparkled mischievously. Soi Fon felt the blood rush to her vagina, felt the little pulse in between her legs and fought the urge to rush over to her, to grab those full breasts in her mouth, and place her fingers inside Yoruichi. In the span of those few seconds, her shyness had vanished and her boldness took her by surprise.

"Do you like what you see Soi Fon?" Yoruichi teased smirking. Soi Fon gazed into Yoruichi's golden eyes, and Yoruichi slowly sauntered towards her and gently took the towel from Soi Fon wrapping it around herself.

"Thank you," she said huskily, walking out of the bathroom. Soi Fon felt mortified at having Yoruichi realize the plain desire that was visible in her eyes. She was immobilized, her legs were deadweight that refused to move. _She knows...She knows that I want her in that way. I shouldn't have these feelings for Yoruichi-sama. I just want to love her and protect her. To want her in such a sexually explicit way, it seems disrespectful! _She let out the breath of hair she was holding in, disgusted at herself for shamelessly thinking of Yoruichi in that way. Forcing herself to stop the dirty thoughts that were starting to enter her mind, she made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water.

"Hey Soi Fon, I'm going out tonight, so don't wait up for me okay?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama," she replied quietly, her eyes fixed on the empty glass of water.

"Is everything okay Soi Fon?" she asked walking over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Soi Fon turned around, her eyes locking on Yoruichi's beautiful ones.

"I'm...I'm fine," she said hesitantly. "Are you going somewhere?" she asked, taking in the tight red dress that clung to Yoruichi's curves, accentuating her hour glass figure.

"I have a date tonight," she replied smirking.

"Oh," Soi Fon replied, forcing her face to rearrange itself into a small smile.

"He's the CEO of a prominent company, very handsome and quite the expert in bed," she said with a wide grin.

"Oh...well I hope you have fun tonight," she replied flatly, turning away so that her eyes would not betray her. _Of course Yoruichi sama has a whole slew of admirers. Who wouldn't want such a beautiful, talented, independent woman?_

"See you later, Soi Fon." Yoruichi bid her farewell, and was out of the door before Soi Fon could reply. A sob escaped her lips, and she balled her hands into fists, feeling confused and irritated. The way Yoruichi flirted with her in the bathroom, gave Soi Fon an inkling of hope that perhaps she could be interested in her. But Soi Fon should have known that it was in Yoruichi's nature to tease those around her. Her sexy flirtatious nature was something that all her closest friends were accustomed to, and didn't take seriously. Angry tears trickled down her cheeks as Soi Fon scolded herself for being naive, for daring to think that such an amazing woman would be interested in her. She wasn't even sure if Yoruichi was attracted to women, although that wouldn't surprise her.

That night, Soi Fon went to bed mulling over the events of the day. She was exhausted and prayed that sleep would easily come to her than night. Somewhere, at this moment Yoruichi was making love to a man. Letting him touch her, making her explode with desire, and that was something Soi Fon could not bear. She almost gagged at the thought and quickly forced it out of her mind as she felt the white hot rage seeping into her bones. She felt the adrenaline pumping in her veins and in order to work off her anger made her way to Urahara's store to borrow the training room for the night. It was the first time she trained alone, and missed Yoruichi's presence. At the crack of dawn, drenched in sweat, her muscles aching, she made her way back to their apartment and collapsed onto the empty bed. The weariness in her heart weighed her down, and the loneliness seeped into her lulling her into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Soi Fon woke the next morning, her bones groaning in response to her vigorous training session. She found Yoruichi sprawled on the bed next to her, mouth slightly open breathing softly. Throwing the covers aside she made her way to the bathroom, and after brushing her teeth filled the bathtub with hot water, throwing in an assortment of bath oils and filling it with bubbles. The relief that overcame her as she lowered herself in the bath, worked its way through her body, and the warmth of the water caressed her sore muscles. Soi Fon felt safe, the bubbles engulfing her in a soft cloud as she sat in the tub wondering how to face Yoruichi without getting upset. Eventually she decided to keep her face as neutral as possible, and not mention anything about last night's date. She found Yoruichi curled up on the sleek leather sofa flicking through the channels, her eyes glazed over.

"Good morning Yoruichi-sama."

"Good morning Soi Fon!" she greeted enthusiastically. "How was your evening yesterday?"

"It went well, I borrowed Urahara's training room." The last thing she wanted to do was ask Yoruichi about her evening, but gritting her teeth she forced herself to do so out of politeness. "What about your night?"

"Hmm, my night was mind-blowing. Let's just leave it at that," she replied, her eyes sparkling playfully.

Soi Fon turned away rolling her eyes. "Hey Soi Fon, do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Umm no, not really."

"Ever been clubbing?"

"Clubbing? I'm not much of a dancer Yoruichi-sama."

"Don't worry, once we get some alcohol in your system, I'm sure you'll be able to let loose. I want to take you somewhere tonight."

Soi Fon hesitated, unsure of how she should respond. While she appreciated the offer, bars and nightclubs were definitely not her scene. She didn't want to let Yoruichi down, but at the same time needed to express her opinions.

"I don't...think it's a good idea for me to come Yoruichi-sama. Thank you for the invitation though!"

"Oh come on! You need to have some fun once in a while. I'm taking you tonight and that's final!"

Soi Fon sighed internally, frustrated at herself for not speaking up, but perhaps trying something new wouldn't be too bad. "Okay, guess I need to find something to wear." She rummaged around her closet, and settled for a pair of fitted blue jeans and a black tank top for the night.

As evening approached Soi Fon threw on her clothes, and ran a comb through her hair. She was dressed in no more than 15 minutes and settled on the couch watching the news. About half an hour later Yoruichi walked in the living room, and Soi Fon turning to look at her let out a small gasp.

"Yoruichi-sama, you look...beautiful," she finished quietly. Yoruchi was wearing a strapless tight navy dress that stopped mid-thigh. Her long hair hung down at her waist tumbling in soft violet curls.

"Hmm, if I had known you would wear jeans I would have taken you shopping."

"I like wearing jeans, I find it very comfortable."

"You would look sexy in a dress Soi Fon, a pale yellow one would suit you very well."

Soi Fon flushed slightly, "It's okay Yoruichi-sama, I'm fine with the way I look."

"You do look really cute though," replied Yoruichi. Walking towards her she held out her hand, "Shall we?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sama," answered Soi Fon dutifully.

They took a taxi to the club, and once they had paid the driver and gotten out Soi Fon knew immediately that she was underdressed.

"Uhh, this looks like a very fancy place Yoruichi-sama. I don't think they'll let me in," she said furrowing her brows.

"Don't worry, the bouncer knows me," she replied winking at her.

Yoruichi grabbed her arm, dragging her to the front of the line as Soi Fon nervously watched the crowd throwing dirty looks at them.

"Hey Brad! Can my friend and I get in?" asked Yoruichi. A tall broad shouldered man, wearing a crisp black suit glanced down at her, his face splitting into a grin.

"Of course! We haven't seen you in a while. Been keeping busy eh? Who's your cute friend?"

"Introduce yourself," whispered Yoruichi nudging her softly.

"My name is Soi Fon," she said stiffly, disliking the playful glint in Brad's eyes.

"That's a very nice name. Are you single Soi Fon?"

"Stop teasing her Brad," Yoruichi interjected laughing.

"Fine fine, I'll let you ladies go in then," he said smiling removing the purple velvet rope.

Dragging her in, Soi Fon was immediately overwhelmed by the dense crowd and blaring music. The green and red lights lit up the dance floor as gyrating bodies pressed close to one another, moving rhythmically to the beat of the music. Yoruichi made her way to the bar and ordered 6 tequila shots. Soi Fon was hesitant at first, watching the pale golden liquid, and watched as Yoruichi downed three shots one after the other. She picked up the tiny glass in her hand, and without thinking too much on it, closed her eyes and threw her head back. The liquid burned her throat as she felt its fiery tendrils flaming the back of her mouth. She coughed, and Yoruichi quickly shoved a piece of lime in her mouth, "Suck on it, it helps."

Pushing Yoruichi's hand aside, she gasped for air, "This...this is disgusting," she sputtered. "How do you drink this stuff?"

"You don't want the rest? I'll take it if you don't want it."

"Please do," Soi Fon mumbled. She watched as Yoruichi threw down the remaining shots and then pulled Soi Fon to the dance floor. Soi Fon felt uncomfortable, unsure of how she was supposed to move her body. She scanned the crowd watching the women in high stiletto's, their arms thrown in the air without a care in the world, moving to the music. She watched the men who stood in the back sipping on their drinks, their eyes locked on the dance floor, hunting for their prey, a potential partner for the night, a one night stand. She turned her attention on Yoruichi, watching the way her lithe body moved to the music, unable to take her eyes off of her she stood amidst the crowd, the other dancers fading away in the background. She watched the sway of Yoruichi's hips, as she ran her fingers through her violet hair, a playful smile hinting something mischievous. Yoruichi beckoned Soi Fon, her smouldering eyes setting Soi Fon on fire. She backed away but Yoruichi grabbed her arms, spun her around and held her tightly pressed against her body. Her hands slithered towards Soi Fon's hips, and Soi Fon could feel the heat of Yoruichi's body filling her with sweet desire.

"Move your body like this," she whispered huskily against Soi Fon's ear. Soi Fon let Yoruichi's hands guide her as she matched her rhythm, swaying her hips. "Just like that Soi Fon," Yoruichi whispered, her violet curls brushing Soi Fon's shoulder. Her heart started pounding wildly, the beat of the music filling her brain, numbing her morals as she moved in rhythm with Yoruichi wanting nothing more than to turn around and kiss her. She wanted to the night to last forever, for the magic to continue till dawn. To go to their home, to their bed and take Yoruichi in her arms, to caress her and make love to her. There was a sweet ache that burned Soi Fon, the temptation seeping into all her pores, leaving her yearning for all the desires she had kept hidden for all these years.

Eventually the music stopped and a soft slow melody filled the room. Yoruichi broke away from her and Soi Fon abruptly turned around. "I'm thirsty, shall we get a drink?" Soi Fon nodded in response, running her tongue across the roof of her parched mouth not realizing how thirsty she was until Yoruichi mentioned it.

"I need to run to the bathroom Yoruichi-sama. I'll be right back." Her heart was fluttering in her chest, and she was filled with ecstasy coursing through her body. She felt elated, an orgasmic high that flooded her brain, lulling her into a false sense of security as she began to wonder whether Yoruichi felt something towards her.

As she was making her way towards the bar, she stopped in mid stride, her eyes widening in horror as she saw Yoruichi pressed up against the wall, her lips locked around a man's. She watched as his hands slithered up her thighs, underneath her tight dress as Yoruichi threw her head back her lips hanging slightly apart, her eyes filled with lust. Soi Fon balled her small hands into fists trembling slightly as rage bubbled up inside her. She took a couple more strides, wanting to unleash Suzumebachi on the man standing in front of Yoruichi, to watch as the poison seeped into his veins, and watch him suffer a slow death at her mercy. The feeling of bliss was momentary, now replaced by torrents of anger raining down on her dampening the memories of their dance tonight. Furious with herself for daring to hope that perhaps there was something between the two of them, Soi Fon marched out of the club, the tears welling in her eyes. She angrily wiped them away, and squaring her narrow shoulders walked home in the rain, letting the cool droplets of water mingle with the tears trickling down her cheeks. She knew Yoruichi wouldn't be coming home tonight and the thought of Yoruichi being intimate with another man was something Soi Fon couldn't bear. Once she got home, she threw off her damp clothes, and curled under the covers, sobbing softly into her pillow.

The next morning Soi Fon tried to open her eyes but they were glued shut, the tears had dried on her eyelids, and she had to rub the hardened crust. She must have fallen asleep, and to no surprise Yoruichi was not lying next to her. The pain of last night's events came crashing like a wave, knocking into the very depths of her being, rattling her, till she gave in to her tears and let them cascade down her pale cheeks. She didn't know how long she lay there, but eventually she made her way to the bathroom gazing at the deadened reflection of a young woman with tousled hair, the last of the embers of fire dying in her eyes, replaced by hollow emptiness. When Soi Fon was in Soul Society she was too preoccupied to worry about Yoruichi's comings and goings. Her days were spent training, completing missions and piles of paperwork. Those days seemed foggy, like a distant memory where daring to even dream about living with Yoruichi was unfathomable. Now, after spending many days living with Yoruichi, against her better judgement Soi Fon began to hope, she began to wonder if Yoruichi could return her love, and all that expectation caused her heart to ache.

The scraping of a key against a lock startled Soi Fon from her thoughts, and she made her way to the living room. Yoruichi tiptoed in quietly, unaware that Soi Fon was gazing at her back unblinkingly.

"Soi Fon! You're awake!" exclaimed Yoruichi as she turned around. "I was so worried about you last night. Why didn't you tell me that you left? I kept texting you and I called you so many times. Eventually Urahara was the one that checked up on you and told me that you were sound asleep."

"I'm glad you care so much about me Yoruichi-sama," retorted Soi Fon, the sarcasm just barely audible.

Yoruichi fixed her eyes on Soi Fon's dark ones, taking in her red rimmed swollen eyes and mop of short messy hair. "What's wrong Soi Fon?" asked Yoruichi softly. "You were crying weren't you?"

" No...no I wasn't. I just didn't get enough sleep."

"Don't lie to me. Did someone force you to do something you didn't want to do last night?" Soi Fon shook her head, unable to hold Yoruichi's gaze. She wanted to hide under the covers, to dissolve in the blanket of warmth and erase last night from her mind. Most of all Soi Fon wanted to go back to Soul Society to admire Yoruichi from afar and not be tormented by her feelings that continued to grow.

"Did I do something wrong? Have I hurt you?" she asked. Soi Fon raised her head slowly, not knowing whether she should actually give her opinion or stay silent. For the better part of their relationship Soi Fon had blindly obeyed Yoruichi's every whim, without question. Lately she had begun to wonder whether she should be more vocal with her opinions. She chewed her lip nervously, and clasped her hands together not knowing how to start. This was the perfect opening for her confession. Soi Fon was a courageous woman, facing many horrors on the battlefield, but when it came to matters of love she was reduced to a quivering little girl, struggling to find the words that had been etched in her heart for nearly a century.

"I...I don't like it when you have sex with these men and come home the next day!" she blurted without thinking, immediately feeling regretful.

"Oh...why does it bother you? Is it because you find it indecent for a lady of my birthright to do such things?"

"No...it's not that at all," replied Soi Fon quietly, her eyes fixed on her toes. She could feel the anxiety mounting, the knots in her stomach tightening, coiling around her body, crawling into her lungs, cutting off her air supply. "It's just...I..." she stammered unable to continue, and to her utter shock felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"Hey, come here," said Yoruichi softly. "What's the matter?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around Soi Fon's waist.

"I...I can't tell you...I just can't" she choked, her lips trembling as she struggled to keep the tears at bay, pushing her away.

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" said Yoruichi gently, as she caught a tear that had trickled down Soi Fon's cheek.

"For all these years, I have kept my...my feelings inside," she started. "And now that we have been spending all this time together...my feelings..."

"You have feelings for me, don't you?" asked Yoruichi as she removed her arms from Soi Fon and stepped a few paces back.

"I'm so sorry Yoruichi-sama. It's not supposed to be like this... I know, and I swear if you want me to leave I will. Or if you never want to see me again I understand," she whispered as she wiped away her tears.

"I apologize Soi Fon. I know that I have given you a reason to think that I might be interested in you. The way I flirt with you on a daily basis, and my behaviour on the dance floor last night was inappropriate."

Soi Fon's eyes widened slightly as she looked into Yoruichi's sorrowful golden ones. "So you don't have feelings for me? Not at all?"

"I'm so sorry Soi Fon. The truth is I like having sex with multiple partners. Both men and occasionally women. I'm not the type of person to be tied down emotionally, and commit to a monogamous relationship. I can tell that you have very strong feelings for me and I should have known. That night when you kissed me when you thought I was asleep, or the day you saw me naked in the bathroom."

Soi Fon let out a small gasp, "You know about the kiss?" she squealed.

"I didn't say anything, but I should have made myself clear right from the start. I'm sorry I led you on, and I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings." she finished quietly, her eyes softening. There was a sadness in her eyes, that made Soi Fon's heart melt. She wanted Yoruichi to hold her, to comfort her and to tell her that things wouldn't change between them, but Yoruichi continued to gaze at Soi Fon with eyes of gold.

"Will this...will this ruin things between us?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"I don't want it to. But I understand if you want to leave for the duration of your mission, and stay elsewhere for the next month."

"I'd like to stay here if you are okay with it," she said hesitantly.

"Good, because I still want you here Soi Fon," she said smiling softly.

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips as she returned the smile, glad that Yoruichi still wanted her around despite her outburst. Soi Fon wasn't sure what to say next and so the two women stood across from each other as the silence stretched on, unable to start a conversation. Soi Fon coughed nervously, realizing her mouth was parched.

"I'll be stepping out for a bit. I have some things to take care of. Will you be okay?" asked Yoruichi, furrowing her brow.

"Yes of course!" replied Soi Fon jumping at the chance to fill the awkward silence. Relief gushed through her body and she felt her tense muscles relaxing as she watched Yoruichi walk out the door. Her confession had taken a toll on her and Soi Fon wanted nothing more than to curl beneath the while silk covers and be comforted by the softness of her bed. However, Soi Fon still hadn't had a chance to start on her report and felt ashamed at herself for letting her work slide. She had been so preoccupied with her personal life, and it was so unlike her to randomly burst in tears or spend hours in bed pinning over the woman whom she loved irrevocably. She grabbed a stack of papers, her face scrunched in concentration and began penning down the events of the day the Arrancar appeared in town. Despite being rejected Soi Fon was glad that things would remain unchanged between them, or so she thought. For as Soi Fon sat at her ornately carved desk writing her report she had no idea as to the tumultuous emotions that would follow in the few coming weeks, and the true heartache she would experience.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't think I made this clear in the beginning but the story is set in America, not in Karakura town.

* * *

In the few coming weeks Soi Fon had started to notice that Yoruichi spent more time away from home. The paranoia had wedged itself in her mind as she began to wonder whether Yoruichi was avoiding her. She didn't want to seem intrusive but one evening she couldn't help herself.

"Umm Yoruichi-sama, you seem busy lately," she said quietly, moving her food around the plate.

"Hmm, the appearance of those Arrancar have me a bit worried. I've been helping Kisuke train Ichigo and have been doing a bit of my own research on the matter." Her answer was brisk and simple, and made the cloud of uncertainty in Soi Fon's heart vanish. She let out the breath of air she was holding and shoved a spoonful of noodles in her mouth.

"You are very close to perfecting your shunko. Would you like to have some one on one training? I know I've been busy with other things and we haven't been training as often as before."

"That's okay Yoruichi-sama. I think I have made really good progress and can keep working at it on my own."

"Well then what shall we do for the night? Should we have another wild girls night out?" she said winking.

Soi Fon frowned slightly as images of the nightclub, the dark handsome stranger pressed up against Yoruichi, the flashing strobe lights, the thunderous pounding of the music , the taste of the bitter liquid burning her throat all came to her in a flash. "Umm you are welcome to go out for the night Yoruichi-sama. I'm feeling very tired." she finished quietly.

"You're no fun Soi Fon," she pouted. Soi Fon looked up and gave a small smile. _Yoruichi-sama looks so cute with that expression on her face. It's something I don't see often. _

"But Yoruichi-sama before I was deployed to the real world I'm sure you had fun on your own."

"That's true, but it looks like I just got used to you being there with me." she replied. Soi Fon quickly grabbed a glass of water, gulping down large mouthfuls as to avoid Yoruichi's watchful gaze so she wouldn't see her blush. She could feel the flush creeping along her neck and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she relished in the moment, grateful that Yoruichi still enjoyed her company.

"How about we just watch a movie and stay home for the night?" suggested Soi Fon as she started clearing the table.

"I suppose that would also be a nice way to end the night. I'm picking the movie though!"

"Of course Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon responded laughing softly. It had been a while since she felt so carefree, and as Yoruichi laid her head on Soi Fon's lap, she gently stroked her hair, grateful for beautiful moments such as these. Moments that were captured in her heart, timeless moments that she wished she could do a thousand times over. Eventually they dozed on the couch, their soft breathing echoing throughout the living room as the movie continued to play in the background.

The morning sun streamed through the curtains as Soi Fon rolled over and crashed on the ground. She jumped up feeling disoriented and it took her a few seconds to realize that she had fallen asleep on the couch. As Soi Fon rubbed her stiff neck, she noticed that Yoruichi was nowhere in sight. Sighing softly she picked up the blanket off the floor and folding it neatly brought it to the bedroom. She spent most of the afternoon tidying up the apartment and doing her laundry, deciding to patrol the streets during the evening. As the sun made its daily descent towards the horizon, Soi Fon donned her captain's haori, firmly tying the yellow obi around her slender waist. As she made her way throughout the town, she watched as the city lights lit up the streets, painting the sidewalk with dark shadows. Her own shadow stretched before her long and thin, blending into the shadows of the trees obscuring her body. It was a cool evening, the wind swirling the tumble of golden red leaves as they raced across from her. She watched as the soft pink sky turned to mauve, then a deep purple hue tinted with bits of indigo. She breathed in the freshness of the air and contemplated resting for a moment under the canopy of a massive willow tree, its drooping leaves tickling the ground. Yet, deciding against the temptation of a break she kept walking along the path and made her way to the nearest intersection, in the thick of the human population where the Arrancar are more likely to appear. The city was buzzing with the sound of traffic and the chatter of people as they walked by her on the streets. Soi Fon looked through the windows of the shops she passed by, her reflection gazing back grimly. She tried to relax the muscles in her face, unable to comprehend why she felt so tense and uneasy.

As she passed by a splendid restaurant across the street her breath caught in her throat and she blinked several times unable to believe what she had just seen. She rubbed her eyes furiously, blinking several times again until she realized that her mind was not playing tricks on her. Seated next to the window was Yoruichi, her head thrown back in laughter, her violet hair gleaming in the candlelight. She was wearing a scarlet halter dress with a plunging neckline that accentuated her ample breasts, leaning in, her eyes intently gazing at a man whom Soi Fon despised. A man who she felt threatened their relationship and made her feel insecure. Urahara Kisuke was seated across from Yoruichi wearing an immaculate dark suit, his eyes sparkling as he gestured wildly, making Yoruichi laugh hysterically. She watched as Yoruichi tipped her head back, sipping on a glass of wine, only to almost choke as another wave of laughter washed over the two.

Unable to move a muscle Soi Fon stood across the street, the people passing by her fading out, the sound of traffic inaudible. She stood as time froze, and the coldness seeped into her veins, making their way into her heart turning it to stone. As the numbness took a hold of her, the shock eventually ebbed away and Soi Fon continued to gaze at the couple as questions began frantically running through her mind. _Why did they look like they were on a date? Are they on a date? Since when did Urahara Kisuke ever care much about his appearance? He's actually wearing a suit! But of course he is on a date otherwise why would they be dressed up, sipping wine and dining at such an expensive restaurant? _She felt confusion swirling in the pit of her stomach, bewildered as to what she saw before her, remembering Yoruichi's words echoing in her mind. "_I'm not the type of person to be in a monogamous relationship." _Did this mean that Yoruichi was casually dating Urahara? Somehow that didn't seem plausible, given their history, the close bond that they shared with one another all these years. The lump in her throat was rising, and she closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths to clear the uncertainty from her mind. She tried to rationalize what she saw, scolding herself for being paranoid. They were probably hanging out, as friends for Yoruichi made it clear to her that she wasn't involved with him. In fact Yoruichi constantly teased Soi Fon about having feelings for Urahara, so it was impossible for them to be in an actual relationship! Soi Fon scoffed at herself for being foolish and allowing her imagination to run wild. Shaking the dark thoughts that had begun to cloud her mind she headed back home feeling weary and drained. The shock of seeing the two of them in such an intimate setting was an unpleasant jolt, and Soi Fon couldn't quite shake the ominous feeling that was lingering at the back of her mind. She didn't want to dwell on it for she knew that the darkness in her heart would grow, the doubt and paranoia would consume her taking a toll on her relationship with Yoruichi. After glancing at them one last time she turned on her heel and made her way home, hoping that a good night's sleep would help her see this in a positive perspective. She walked briskly, passing by the shops she saw earlier and while her mind was tranquil, her hands were balled into fists, jaws clenched as she continued to march through the streets.

When she finally arrived home, she collapsed on the sofa, and buried her hands in her face. The pounding in her ears seemed louder in the stillness of the apartment, and her right temple started throbbing. She got up and made her way to the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water. Stumbling slightly along the way, she regained her balance letting out a frustrated sigh, and poured herself two glasses of water, rummaging in the drawers for some Advil. After swallowing two pills, she made her way to the bedroom, stripping off her uniform. She neatly folded her shihakusho, and hung the yellow obi in her closet, keeping her mind as blank as possibly, letting the facade of tranquility wash over her. Instead of having a bath Soi Fon decided to head for bed, afraid that a bath would lead to wandering thoughts she did not wish to dwell on. As she crawled under the covers, she breathed in Yoruichi's scent deeply and a wave of sorrow crashed against her. She desperately wished Yoruichi was laying next to her, and while she tried to convince herself that Yoruichi's dating life was none of her concern, it in fact did affect her, deeply. She never had an opportunity to mourn for being rejected at the time of her confession, too preoccupied with Yoruichi's reaction and feeling the immediate swell of relief after Yoruichi reassured her that they would still remain friends. As she lay under the covers, Yoruichi's scent filling her with an ache, a longing for something she could never have Soi Fon let herself mourn, mourn for a relationship that will never be, for the fantasy that never could quite reach her expectations. The silent tears started cascading down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her pillow as she started sobbing uncontrollably, letting the pillow catch the thousands of tears she had cried for the woman she loved. She had never felt so powerless, so incapacitated, unable to keep her emotions reigned, she relinquished all control when it came to Yoruichi. Soi Fon was a woman of action, through her resolve, and fiery willpower she made her dreams come true, believing that hard work is an important virtue in building character. Accomplishing all her goals at a young age she had become a successful captain and commander of the stealth force. Yet, despite her stellar achievements, she was reduced to ashes when it came to the love of her life, unable to win Yoruichi's love, Soi Fon felt lost, unsure of how to deal with the multitude of emotions she had never felt before. Hidden beneath her misery were feelings of anger, bitterness jealousy, and while she tried to suppress them, they surfaced tonight ugly, and scarred they emerged from the very depths of her heart, the darkest parts that we hide from ourselves, until something rattles us, dislodging those demons.

_I'm sure I can make Yoruichi-sama even happier than Urahara ever could. All I ever wanted to do was to love her, and make her laugh. The way the happiness danced in her eyes when he was talking to her, that is the way I want her to look at me. If only she would give me a chance to show her that I will give her the world, to protect her and cherish her, that is all I ever wanted to do since I laid eyes on her over a hundred years ago. Those of eyes of gold, I drown in them every time she looks at me, my heart melting into a pool of emotions as her rays of light penetrate the center of my being filling me with a warmth I had never known before. She will never realize the extent of my feelings, no matter how many times I let her know, and so I must continue to nurse my aching heart, in the hopes that one day I can move on for the sake of my happiness. _

Eventually Soi Fon drifted off to sleep, the tears drying on her cheeks, her pillow still damp as she dreamt about the day she was left behind by the love of her life.

She was running through a dark corridor, her light footsteps echoing as she pursued the unknown. Her breath was coming out in short gasps and she wiped the sheen of sweat that had started gathering on her forehead. Her heart thundered against her ribs, the pounding growing larger by the minute as her anxiety continued to mount. As she continued to chase whatever it is she was pursuing, she knew that the outcome was going to be grim. Her sense were heightened, her skin tingling with anticipation as she finally came to a doorway and threw it open. "Yoruichi-sama!" she shrieked. The room that was once filled with a vibrant purple haired woman was empty, the room deathly cold in the absence of Yoruichi's warmth.

She woke up with a start, her heart hammering against her chest, only to realize that her heart wasn't the only pounding she could hear. Someone was knocking on the door, and groaning in response she rolled over and made her way towards the door.

Opening it she scowled deeply. "Captain Soi Fon! Sorry to disturb your sleep," he murmured tipping his floppy hat.

"What do you want so early in the morning Urahara?" she snapped glaring at him.

"I just wanted to drop some papers off. It may be of use to Soul Society so I would appreciate it if you could pass it to Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Snatching the papers out of his hand she leafed through them, "Where is Yoruichi-sama?"

"Ahh she decided to stay over at my place last night," he replied with the slightest hint of a smirk. "She will be back this afternoon. Have you heard of the news?"

"What news?" she asked the anger shimmering in her dark eyes as she looked into Urahara's playful ones.

"Perhaps it is best if Yoruichi tells you. A good day to you captain Soi Fon," he said tipping his hat to her.

"What news?!" she called out to his retreating figure.

"Don't worry about it! Yoruichi will fill you in!" he replied without turning around and disappeared behind the corner.

Slamming the door shut Soi Fon rolled her eyes and made her way to the bathroom. She splashed cool water on her face, wondering what important news Yoruichi had to tell her. Walking to the living room, she picked up a book from the shelf and lowered herself on the sleek leather couches, immersing herself in a world of thrilling crimes. Lost in thought, Soi Fon was startled as she heard the key scraping against the lock, and glancing at the clock she was astonished to find that nearly three hours had passed.

"Hey Soi Fon!" greeted Yoruichi cheerfully as she removed her three inch stilettos and placed them in the closet. She was wearing the same blood red dress from last night, the swell of her breasts visible as she bent over, the smell of her expensive perfume wafting across the room making the ache in Soi Fon's heart throb.

"Welcome home Yoruichi-sama," she replied a little stiffer than she had intended to. "Urahara told me you had some news you wish to discuss with me," she continued, getting straight to the point.

"Ohh...he said that now did he?" she replied quietly, glancing away from Soi Fon.

"He said that it would be best if I heard it from you," Soi Fon said quietly, gazing at Yoruichi searchingly.

"Yes, it probably would be for the best," replied Yoruichi as she took a seat next to Soi Fon. "What I'm about to tell you now will probably come as a shock."

"Yoruichi-sama, is everything okay?" asked Soi Fon, the anger in her eyes vanishing. Without thinking she placed her hand on Yoruichi's, and continued to gaze at her with eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine," she said abruptly, removing her hand from Soi Fon's. "It's nothing bad I suppose..."

"Then why are you hesitating so much? Why do you look so worried?"

"Really?!" asked Yoruichi, her golden eyes widening in surprise.

"Yes...It's as if you are afraid to tell me. You know that you can tell me anything."

"Can I really? Can I really tell you something without you getting upset. I don't want to hurt you Soi Fon, and lately I feel like I have caused you a lot of pain."

"That's not true Yoruichi-sama! These past couple of months have been one of the most memorable times in my life. It's more than I could ever have asked for. To have my mentor become my friend, to have our relationship blossom into a beautiful friendship."

"I'm so sorry Soi Fon...So sorry for not being able to give you what you want." Yorucihi said, the pain in her voice audible.

"Don't apologize. You have given me more than what I could have asked for. What was it that you want to tell me but seem afraid to do so?"

"Soi Fon...I'm...I'm engaged. Kisuke and I are getting married."


End file.
